The invention relates to a T-shaped hose composed of hose segments made of rubber or a similar rubber-like material with fabric linings.
The use of T-shaped hoses in motor vehicles, washing machines and other equipment is increasing. Such hoses are made of rubber grades or qualities which must meet the requirements with respect to the media conveyed through such hoses, and the thermal stresses to which it will be subjected. These hoses are provided with reinforcing linings, preferably fabrics based on synthetic fibers. It is important that such hoses can readily absorb the pressures to which such hoses are subjected. With T-shaped hoses, the zone of junction within the area of the "T" is a weak point. Various "state of the art" manufacturing methods are known which can be carried out in a smooth and safe manner for producing T-shaped hoses capable of meeting the foregoing requirements.
However, in view of the trend to simplify their manufacture and to limit or reduce the considerable amount of manual labor, problems are encountered with the current designs and associated manufacturing processes, which problems are reflected by an increased number of defective products. Owing to the fact that their manufacture is carried out in practical industrial life under very rough conditions, the manual work cannot be expected to meet highly exacting requirements. Furthermore, it is not possible to accomplish at the same time the simultaneous execution of a number of process steps, high production rates and the exercise of care in such work.